Celos
by Viko W
Summary: A kakashi le gusta Iruka, a Gemma le gusta Iruka... un one-shot sobre como aún sin admitir sus sentimientos al chunnin, trataran de hacerlo. Mal resumen, pero lean, seguro les hará pasar un buen rato.


**Celos.**

**Disclaimer: **bien, la serie de Naruto no me pertence, es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, de haber sido la creadora de Naruto, Deidara estaría vivo, Madara le tiraría los 'perros' y Kakashi acosaría a Iruka.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"No soy celoso…" es la primera cosa que llega a la mente de Kakashi cuando Gemma se acerca a Iruka.

"Él es amable con todos porque así es, no hay otro motivo." La segunda frase que lo aborda al ver sonreír a Umino con tanta calidez. Gemma sonríe de forma distinta--le gusta--Kakashi lo sabe.

Gemma lo mira y sonríe malicioso con la mirada mientras mueve de lado a lado el palillo.

-el siguiente por favor.-la voz del moreno le hace reaccionar. Esos ojos marrones que lo ven con tanta cordialidad, le hacen sentir torpe.

El peliplata sonríe con su ojo visible y camina hacia él con ese andar flojo que lo identifica.

Entrega su reporte y observa como el joven hombre lo inspecciona meticulosamente. Arquea su ojo, feliz, ante los gestos graciosos de Umino tratando de descifrar la ilegible letra. Ya sabe lo que vendrá, Iruka levantará la vista y dirá: "llenaste algunas casillas incorrectas, Kakashi-sensei.", y luego, justo después de eso tendrá que corregirlas ahí mismo frente a él, recibiendo indicaciones de Iruka para hacerlo bien esta vez.

-ahm, yo…-Iruka vacila un poco y eleva la vista para encarar al enmascarado. Una breve risa nerviosa se apodera de él. Kakashi espera. Sabe que lo dirá. -Kakashi-sensei, me temo que tendrás que corregir tu informe… como siempre…-murmuró de último con resignación.

-¿en serio?, oh, lo lamento Iruka-sensei.-fingiendo sorpresa se llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello. Sonrió por debajo de la tela.

-eh, sí. Llenaste algunas casillas incorrectas.- explicó el moreno rascando su cicatriz suavemente. Colocó el reporte en el escritorio y lo giró hacia el Jounin.- yo le ayudaré.

-gracias.-sonrió curvando su ojo. Iruka reprimió un suspiro.

Casi siempre, no, siempre era lo mismo. No importaba que tipo de misión fuese, Kakashi nunca entregaba un reporte decente digno de un shinobi. Mal redactados, algunas veces manchados de comida, y siempre, siempre, estaban plagados de errores. Le había explicado en variadas ocasiones como debía hacerlo, pero al parecer el peliplata prefería ignorarlo por completo o quizá, simplemente terminaba olvidándose a la larga.

Al menos eso pensaba el joven chunnin. Sin embargo, no era por ninguna de las dos razones a las cuales el moreno atribuía tal malos reportes. La realidad era otro, bastante simple, bastante lógica en la mente del espantapájaros: Le gustaba.

Kakashi no era precisamente la personaba más sociable y eso era lo que precisamente le hacía ser tan malo en cuanto a relaciones afectivas, haciendo amigos --no, Gai no contaba como un amigo-- o simplemente, expresando sentimientos.

-… así está bien.-dando el visto bueno una vez finalizada la corrección.

Kakashi curvó su ojo. –gracias Iruka-sensei, y lamento las molestias.

El de coleta se sonrojó ante el comentario del otro. Se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a frotar su cicatriz.-no-no es nada. Gracias a usted Kakashi-sensei, Konoha agradece sus servicios.-sonrió ampliamente con aquel tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Lo vio detalladamente. Él le había sonreído de una forma tan dulce. Hatake juraba que estaba a punto de derretirse.

-eh, ya puede irse.-Iruka lo miró nervioso al verlo mirarlo tan fijamente.

-¿mmm?-el peliplata reaccionó y con una última sonrisa que consistía en curvar su ojo hizo un par de sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-creo que era el último.-informó el del palillo tratando de no darle importancia.

-eso parece.-respondió el moreno volviendo su vista al papeleo. No había mucho que hacer.

Gemma lo miró de soslayo. Reprimió una risa socarrona al recordar a Kakashi. En verdad que le alegraba que fuera tan malo socializando. Eso le daba mucha ventaja.

*

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Solo otro 'tic tac' y pondría en marcha su plan.

Tic… "_vamos, sólo muévete un poco más_" rogaba internamente el castaño… Tac.

Una expresión perturbadora apareció en el rostro del hombre. Miró disimuladamente a quien le acompañaba y pudo notar como este daba un ligero bostezo antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-bueno, es hora de irnos. Me voy a casa.-anunció cortésmente el chunnin.

Bueno, manos a la obra.

-Iruka.-la voz de Gemma le hizo voltear.

-¿qué sucede?

Sonrió sin dejar de mover su palillo, que más bien parecía una enorme aguja.

-vayamos a comer ramen.-antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo, agregó.-yo invito.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos el chunnin accedió.-de acuerdo.

*

-gracias, Gemma.-dijo Iruka antes de dedicarse a comer como ahora lo hacía el castaño.-la última vez que vine aquí, fue con Naruto.-sonrió abiertamente.-ya me hacía falta un buen plato.

Gemma le devolvió la sonrisa. Terminó la pequeña porción de fideos en su boca y se apresuró a decir.-me alegro.-miró a Iruka sonreírle una vez más antes de comenzar a comer.-tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.-sugirió Shiranui.

El joven profesor asintió con la cabeza mientras comía.

Ese Umino tenía algo que simplemente lo hacía querer arrinconarlo contra la pared y devorar sus labios. Sabía bien que le gustaban las chicas, sin embargo, Iruka era la excepción a la regla. A pesar de que esto se podía considerar MUY raro, no le molestaba. Tenía en cuenta que él no era el único con esa extraña fascinación por el joven hombre. El 'ninja copia' se encontraba en la misma situación, y qué decir de Anko. Incluso podría decir que Raidou también podría… no, esperen, Raidou lo estaba. Pero ese sujeto no tenía esperanza alguna, era un amargado.

Cuando estaba por hacer su siguiente movimiento con el moreno, una voz familiar se escuchó tras ambos.

-¿qué tal?

Sonrió con sarcasmo. Parece ser que el 'ninja copia' no se lo dejaría fácil. Volteó su vista poco después que Iruka.

-Kakashi-sensei, qué sorpresa.- dijo algo nervioso el profesor. Algo normal en él, después de todo a comparación con Gemma, Kakashi era… un jounin genio… extraño.

El peliplata miró con disimulado fastidio al castaño. Se esforzó en sonreír por debajo de su mascara y habló.

-ah, sólo pasaba por aquí y quise probar un buen plato de ramen. ¿No les molesta si los acompaño?

-¡por supuesto que no, Kakashi-sensei!-se apresuró a decir nerviosamente Iruka, con un encantador sonrojo en el rostro. Su 'tic' se hizo evidente al verlo sentarse a su lado. Se frotó la cicatriz varias veces antes de volver a probar la comida. Estaba nervioso, no sabía como debía comportarse ante alguien tan, 'especial' como lo era Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, el Jounin genio… quizá si se mostraba cortes… quizá… ¡oh, se le ocurría algo!

Poco después de que el peliplata le fuese entregado su tazón, Iruka se animó a preguntar sobre el único tema que tenían en común.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo suavemente. El jounin trató de verse tan calmo como siempre, aunque ciertamente le hubiese encantado reaccionar como todo un chico enamorado cuando es llamado por la 'chica'.

-¿sí?-respondió con ese tono despreocupado.

-ah, yo…-Gemma lo miró.-me agradaría saber qué tanto a progresado Naruto.-finalizó mirando su plato.

Kakashi reprimió un suspiro. Debió imaginar que el chunnin diría algo así.

-va bien.-respondió restándole importancia. - _bueno, al menos se concentra en mí… eso es bueno._

Dejó escapar un leve risa, entre triste y feliz.-debí imaginarlo. Ha madurado bastante rápido… ya no está en la academia…-murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

-Kakashi-san.-al fin el otro jounin se hizo notar.- ¿no piensa comer?

Hatake comprendió. Curvó su único ojo a manera de sonrisa.

-por su puesto.-al parecer, a Gemma no le había agrado haber capturado la atención del profesor.-pero antes, Iruka-sensei.

El aludido levantó la vista y lo miró.

-¿qué sucede?

Lo había pensado desde que se esfumó de la oficina de misiones. Dirigió una sonrisa a Gemma y prosiguió.- ¿mañana es su día libre, no es así?-tomó los palillos para comer.

El chunnin se sorprendió. No esperaba que Kakashi pudiese saber eso.

-s-sí.-titubeó.

-mañana Naruto y Sakura trataran de quitarme los cascabeles de nuevo.-comentó separando los palillos.

-ya veo.-gruñó Shiranui al notar las intenciones del otro jounin.

Los ojos del chunnin se iluminaron.

-cierto. Escuché que Naruto le derrotó fácilmente con…-Iruka se sonrojó al haber dicho algo como eso.-l-lo siento, no quise decir eso. Yo, bueno, no me refería a que--

-¿quiere venir a ver?-soltó al fin interrumpiendo al moreno.

No pudo disimular su evidente alegría.- ¡¿en verdad?!

-por supuesto.-asintió Kakashi desviando su mirada hacia el otro hombre.

Perfecto, todo había salido perfecto. Ahora podría comenzar a relacionarse con el profesor más allá de lo rutinario, como lo era la entrega de reportes. Ya podía ver al chunnin con esa bella sonrisa, agradeciendo el haberlo invitado a ver a sus ex alumnos. Obviamente, no pensaba dejar que esos dos tomaran los cascabeles, en aquella ocasión fue cosa de suerte… bueno, a base de una buena treta, más bien. Osaron utilizar al Icha Icha contra él. Eso se los haría pagar justamente mañana.

En fin, lo importante era que Iruka estaría ahí, y se luciría lo más posible para deslumbrarlo. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, aún mantenía esa expresión risueña y daba el último sorbo a su ración de ramen. Contuvo un suspiro. En verdad, Iruka era tan inocente.

Pero…

-oh, es verdad. Lo olvidé por completo.-se lamentó el chunnin mirando su ya vació tazón.

-¿qué sucede Iruka?-preguntó el castaño acercándose. Algo le decía que quizá la suerte estaba de su lado.

-ahm, bueno.-soltó una risita encantadoramente nerviosa mientras rascaba levemente su cicatriz.-me temo que no podré asistir.

-¿cómo?-preguntó el ninja copia sin siquiera pensar y ocultar su ansiedad. ¿Había dicho que no iba a poder asistir?

Gemma se sintió Victorioso y sonrió con malicia ante su 'rival'.

Y ante el asombro de ambos jounins, Iruka dijo algo completamente inesperado.

-lo lamento, Kakashi -sensei, en verdad que agradezco su invitación pero.-hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Se frotó solo un poco la cicatriz.- Raidou me pidió ayuda con el papeleo que se le acumuló cuando estuvo fuera por una misión.-explicó sonriente.

La sonrisa de Gemma se esfumó.

Kakashi soltó sus palillos.

Como un eco, la voz e Iruka repitiendo el nombre de RAIDOU, resonó en sus mentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-la voces a la par de ambos jounins hicieron asustar al menor.

-¿q-qué pasa?, ¿di-dije algo malo?-preguntó nervioso el pobre Iruka sonrojándose nuevamente, pasando de mirar a Kakashi y luego a Gemma, una y otra vez.

"No soy celoso..." Pensó una vez más el peliplata mientras observaba a Iruka.


End file.
